


melt the heart ( just thaw it out )

by bugipaca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bets, Cute Choi Youngjae, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Strangers to Lovers, but loves youngjae sm, but not angsty dw, cliches and there's a bunch of them, cute soft youngjae, heart eyes out for youngjae, jackbum as the wingmen, just a bet on jinyoung's social life ( or lack there of ), mark is the guy youngjae liked for a millisecond, mentions of jackbum, soft fic, they are friends though, typical cold person jinyoung, youngjae the new cute kid, yugbam are rooting for their hyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugipaca/pseuds/bugipaca
Summary: Park Jinyoung was a man who was cold as dry ice and could ever rarely open up to others, that was until he met Choi Youngjae.( alternatively Youngjae makes Jinyoung melt with just his pure existence )





	melt the heart ( just thaw it out )

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi !  
> this is my first time writing on ao3 so I’m sorry if it’s bad-  
> enjoy !!

Park Jinyoung was known as “ that one guy that hates everyone but, his two friends “ around school. You can’t really blame them though, he does have the case of rbf aka resting bitch face (according to his friends-). Although these comments aren’t necessarily positive, Jinyoung likes the space everyone has given him over the past months.

Everyone but, the infamous Jackson Wang of course. 

It was a mystery to everyone on how this ball of energy and friendliness became friends with mr.bitch-face over here but, that’s a story for another day.

“ Yo, Jinyoung my man ! How’s it goin- oW “ Jackson wrapped his arm around the said man before getting cut off by an elbow shoving him to the side. 

Jinyoung continued to walk ahead and acted like nothing happened.  “ Jackson can you please shut up for once ? I’d like to get to school in peace. “

“ Fine- But, you still have to find another person to talk to other than Jaebum and I. “

Ah fuck. 

He forgot about the bet. 

_ ( a few months ago, Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum their other friend - and jackson’s crush- were at lunch as usual, chatting away. But, Jackson pointed out that fact that Jinyoung doesn’t have other friends besides them.  _

_ “ Of course I have other friends. Why would I just hang out with you two ? “ _

_ “ Is that an insult- “ _

_ “ Then name two other people you are friends with other than us. “ _

_ “ . . . “ _

_ “ See ! You can’t even think of another name. “ _

_ “ It’s not like I can’t make other friends. I can do it. “ _

_ “ Are you sure about that-? “ _

_ “ Are you  _ _ doubting _ _ my social skills ? “ _

_ “ I mean- “ _

_ “ If you can make at least  _ **_one_ ** _ friend until school ends, then I will do whatever you want for a day. “ _

_ “ You can’t be ser- “ _

_ “ Deal !  “ _

_ “ Why do you people always cut me off- “ _

_ Jackson and Jinyoung shook hands and sealed the deal while Jaebum is left with his unfinished sentences. )  _

“ Helloooo ? Jinyoung dude are you there ? “ Jackson flailed his arms around, trying to get the attention of the daydreaming boy but, ultimately failed. 

He blinked out of the sudden flashback a bit dazed but, conscious. “ Uh.. Yea- “ However, the sound of the bell ringing alerted them both that they were late before anymore words can be uttered. 

“ Oh shit we’re late-! “

They ran like mad men to their classes, praying that they wouldn’t be _too_ late. Once they arrived to class, they were greeted by an unfamiliar face (a super cute one at that) and a very familiar, annoyed face(s). 

“ It’s currently a  _ pleasure _ to finally have you two in class. As much as I want to say more, we have a new student and he was introducing himself before he was  _ rudely _ interrupted. “ Their teacher, Mrs. Bae pointedly looked at the two as she tapped her foot in an annoyed manner.

Once she told them off, the two scurried to their seats and the new student continued.“ Uh hi ! My name’s Choi Youngjae and I came here all the way from Mokpo. I hope we can all get along well ! “ He ended with a bright hopeful smile and a optimistic look in his face as everyone clapped at his introduction.

“ Welcome, Youngjae ! You may sit next to Mark- “ A boy who sits in front of Jinyoung raises his hand in a lazy manner, as the -cutie- new boy walked his way to his seat with a happy hop. 

‘ Holy fuckaroo he’s so adorable. How’s that possib- ‘

Mrs. Bae caught him during mid-daydream and quirked an eyebrow before questioning him. “ Mr. Park Jinyoung would you repeat what I just said ? “ 

Panic settled in him as he tried to answer her, his eyes darting around. 

‘ This is gonna be a long day isn’t ? ‘ 

-


End file.
